


In A Pretty Pickle

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Ise finds himself in quite a predicament, and Ebumi is only too glad to take advantage of it.





	In A Pretty Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic for my brand new bingo card from the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. It was written for the _unusual positions_ square!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amasi Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, real or imagined, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

"Have you seen Ise?" Ebumi asked Iwashimizu, looking around the room casually. Ise's bag was still where he'd dropped it on the floor when they'd arrived for practice, but Ise himself seemed to have disappeared. 

"No..." Iwashimizu automatically looked around the room too. "Not since practice. I think Komori-san asked him to put away some of the equipment together with Gion?"

Ebumi raised an eyebrow and stared emphatically at Gion who was sitting on the floor, changing his shoes.

Gion looked up at him, clearly feeling the weight of Ebumi's gaze. "What? – eh, is it?"

"You didn't leave Ise to do all the work, did you, you little shrimp?"

A vein in Gion's forehead popped, but he didn't react otherwise to the insult. Ebumi was a little disappointed. Was Gion getting used to the abuse?

"I didn't! I stacked the tackle pads and shields, gathered all the cones... He took care of the balls!" Gion almost managed to look indignant.

Ebumi grinned. "Took care of the balls, eh?" He had personal experience of how good Ise was at doing that, not more than a few nights ago, actually. He waited as more people left, then looked at Ise's abandoned bag. Maybe he should go and see if Ise needed any help with... the balls?

When he arrived at the equipment shed, Ebumi heard some muffled sounds that could have been cries for help. He looked in through the door and was met by the bizarre sight of a pair of legs sticking up out of the box that held the balls.

Ebumi couldn't help but laugh. "Ise, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ebumi! Thank god! Help me up!"

Ebumi thought about it for a moment. "No."

"What?" Ise made another fruitless attempt to wiggle back out of the box, but the balls kept shifting around him so he got no leverage. "Don't be an arsehole!"

"Heeh? But I'm always an arsehole!" Ebumi laughed again. His words were only met with a mumble and a halfhearted kick in the air. "Actually, I think you look perfect where you are."

Ebumi closed the door and stepped close to slide his hand down the inside of one of Ise's thighs, until he reached his crotch. He gave Ise's cock a little squeeze, and grinned at the resulting sound of shock. It was a little weird, Ise being all helpless like this, and also to only have access to half of him, as the rest was buried under a mountain of rugby balls, but at the same time, Ebumi found it irresistible. 

Ise's shorts were tight in all the right places, showing off his rounded butt, and as Ebumi kept rubbing over his crotch, his growing cock. 

"Ebu--cchi... Stop..."

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" Ebumi leaned forward to lick and nibble at Ise's inner thigh, grinning at the moan that was heard from under the rugby balls.

"Someone might come!"

"Mmhm. That's the idea."

"What?!" Ise wriggled to get up again and Ebumi quickly ducked a cleated foot.

"You're going to come, Ise." 

"Oh." Ise was still again. "Wait a minute! Like this?"

"Yeah. Like this." Ebumi laughed, now fully enjoying the crazy idea he'd come up with. He grabbed the waistband of Ise's shorts and slowly peeled them back to expose him. "Oh, look at you! So hard already, and I've barely started!"

"Ebumi Masaru, I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"No, you're not." Ebumi was right - Ise actually did very little to try to kill him. In fact, he didn't even really try to get out of his predicament. Of course, it could be because Ebumi was now licking along the shaft of Ise's cock, quickly eroding Ise's will to fight. "Because you like when I do this," Ebumi mumbled and then sucked the tip of Ise's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, barely holding back a moan of his own as he could taste a bit of pre-come, proof that Ise was every bit as worked up as it seemed.

Ebumi only let Ise's cock slip out of his mouth for a moment to wet his fingers, then had it back between his lips. He slid his fingers between Ise's buttocks, rubbing the pads of them over the hole, while sucking his cock.

"Ah! God, Ebu--cchi... Do it!"

Ebumi grinned around his mouthful. Ise was often shy and bashful, but sometimes, with the right prodding, he could be quite vocal about what he wanted. Ebumi slowly pushed one of his fingers into Ise, knowing that just saliva wasn't really the best lube, but if Ise didn't mind it a little dry...

Ise was soon moaning loudly, his earlier fear of someone discovering them apparently forgotten. Ebumi pushed another finger into Ise, and gave his jaw a bit of a rest by licking Ise's balls. This angle was a little less awkward, as he didn't have to crouch down to reach, but also meant that he was also more aware of how horny he was himself... Ebumi rubbed his free hand over his crotch and his breath hitched. He really, really wanted to stick his cock where his fingers were, deep inside Ise's arse.

Ebumi forced himself to focus again on his goal. Fucking would have to wait. A little. 

He crouched down a little again to get the tip of Ise's cock into his mouth, and let it slide as far into his mouth as he could take it. He moved faster now, slurping and sucking sloppily at his prize, fingers moving and twisting inside Ise's tight heat. He found the sweet spot and pressed his fingertips against it as he moved them. It didn't take long before Ise gave a muffled groan, and Ebumi's mouth was filled with come.

When Ise was done, Ebumi withdrew and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He gave Ise a hard slap on the butt and chuckled. "You should get trapped in the ball box more often, right?"

"Mmmnnn... help?"

"Oh, right." Ebumi stuck his hands down and found Ise's shoulders under the balls, and pulled until Ise was back on his feet.

"Oh... wow..." Ise looked a bit dazed, and his face was red from having been almost upside down for so long. He took a few deep breaths before realizing his shorts were still pulled down. With an embarrassed look on his face, he quickly pulled them up. "Ebumi..."

"Naah, no need to thank me!" Ebumi slung his arm around Ise's shoulders and punched him playfully on the chest. "Let's go back to my place now and we can have a shower. Together. And then you can pay me back by letting me fuck you." He tilted his head and gave Ise one of his patented wide grins.

Ise smiled back. "Okay... um... shower sounds good." He didn't protest the fucking, Ebumi noted. "I should get my stuff."

Ebumi walked back to the club room with him, adjusting himself as his trousers were a bit too tight and the seam rubbing in such a way to just make his problem worse. The walk home was going to be long... but it was going to be worth it, he knew.


End file.
